Why He is Always Late
by DiLost
Summary: Kakashi-sensei is always late to their meeting. Team 7 had enough! Together they decided to follow their sensei and find out the real reason of his tardiness. Oneshot


**I took a reviewer's advice and try to make a oneshot. The end result is this. Feel free to leave a review after reading this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Why He is Always Late<strong>

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sneaked in the shadow of Konoha building. Their eyes zeroed to their target as they took in the details of it's movement. Every time the target moved it's hand, they tensed. When a giggle escaped their target mouth they relaxed. This is one mission they could not fail. They would not fail.

Their target? Hatake Kakashi.

It's all started a few days ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"He's late!" Sakura's voice roared, sending few birds flying away to safety.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed with his crush. Nodding 'sagely' (or so he would like to think).

"Hn," Sasuke just grunted. _'Like he always did,'_ Naruto thought.

"It has been four hours! And there's not even a clue why he is late! He'd better came soon or so help me, I'll..." Sakura trailed off.

"Hn," was all Sasuke 'said'. However inside, _'Damn that jonin! The longer he is the shorter my time to train is! I must defeat Itachi! How can I do that without training? I WILL kill that bastard, cut off his head, stab his eyes, crush his-' _We shall leave the Uchiha's murderous thought and turn to Naruto.

_'Kakashi-sensei is late! and teme is ignoring me. Damn it... I'll show them! When I become a Hokage I'll ban those books he read! I'll beat Sasuke for grunting 'hn' all the time! Seriously, can he say another word?' _then Naruto's eyes lighted in realization, _'What if he can't? that must be why he is a bastard all the time... I'll save him from the 'hn' then everyone will see my coolness and I'll be the Hokage! And then I can make a ramen holiday... hmm ramen...'_ It seems that the ramen-addicted-ninja is falling deeper to his own delusion.

_'That Kakashi-sensei is soo lazy! **Let's beat the pervert up! **__But Sasuke-kun looked so dreamy... standing with such dark look and cool expression... I wish he would just stop pretending to ignore me... then we can go on a date and Ino-pig will realize that Sasuke-kun is meant to be with me! Sasuke-kun and I can...' _she blushed and giggled with a perverted expression. _**'Hey me! Wake up! we have to make a plan to beat up the pervert! **Be quiet! I'm in my honeymoon with Sasuke-kun!' _the fangirl giggled louder.

"Yo!" Hatake Kakashi greeted.

Kakashi watched as his cute little students snapped out of their reverie. _'...I wonder what they were thinking. For Sasuke it's probably Itachi. Sakura probably thinking about Sasuke. And Naruto... ramen.' _Kakashi took a moment to lament his fate as their sensei. He liked them at times but he was sure there are other slightly insane genins out there. _'Then again, this is Konoha, the place where Gai and his mini-me were born.'_

A devil appeared on Kakashi's shoulder, **_'But this is also the place where Icha Icha was created!'_**it whispered.

Then an angel appeared on the other shoulder, **_'He is right! This is the place where our precious is created!' _**

All three Kakashi nodded. The real Kakashi blinked. _'Aren't you supposed to disagree with him and lead me to the path with less Icha Icha?'_

The angel scoffed, **_'And go on without Icha Icha? No! I love Yuki-chan too much.'_**

_'Good point. I hear that Fujikaze Yukie will star as Yuki-chan in the movie.'_

**_'I can't wait!' _**the devil cheered.

Kakashi was snapped out of his 'important' discussion with the angel and the devil when he heard his student's call.

"Sensei! Why are you late?" Sakura screeched. Kakashi winced at the volume.

"I got lost in the road of life," he answered.

"You told us that a week ago!" Naruto yelled.

"Then I got lost again," Kakashi shrugged.

The genins swore they will find the truth.

Kakashi eye-smiled, "Let's begin our training!"

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>And here they are, moving in their mission.<p>

A-Rank Mission: Find Out The Real Reason Why Kakashi Is Late

Hokage approved, with stamp and all that.

"Ramen, how's the target? Over." Pink asked with her radio.

"The target flipped another page from his book. He giggled, it seems that he is reading a good part. Over," Ramen answered.

"Dobe, we don't need useless information. Over," the Uchiha (He doesn't need a nickname) commented.

"What was that teme? Over," Ramen shouted. Two scream of pains sounded.

"NARUTO! Don't scream to the radio! Over," Sakura shouted back. Sasuke winced.

"Both of you shut up. Over," he ordered.

The other two silenced themselves.

They kept following Kakashi. How Kakashi didn't hear them is a miracle.

Then Kakashi suddenly looked up from his book and dashed.

The three genins followed hurriedly.

"Would you like me to help?" Kakashi offered to help an elderly woman who seemed to have difficulty to cross the street.

"What is he doing?" Sakura asked.

"He is helping the grandma..." Naruto said

"That's obvious dobe," Sasuke insulted.

"Teme!"

"Naruto! Don't shout at Sasuke-kun!"

"But Sakura-chan..." he whined.

They saw Kakashi walking with the old woman and they followed.

* * *

><p>"...this is too far..." Naruto complained.<p>

The three genins panted as they walked for over an hour. And yet the old woman and Kakashi showed no sign of stopping.

Suddenly Kakashi spoke with the old woman. The genin tensed.

"So obaa-san, when are you going to attack me?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"...what do you mean young man?" the old woman asked.

"Don't lie, not only an old woman should have that much of stamina, I can sense your chakra flaring slightly when I glanced at you," Kakashi's stance tensed.

Suddenly the old woman's hand moved to stab where Kakashi was.

Kakashi jumped away, closing his book as he did so.

"...so who are you?" Kakashi asked.

The 'old woman' exploded in a smoke, revealing a brown haired shinobi with a black cloak. On his head was a slashed Iwa headband.

"If I can beat The Hatake Kakashi, Iwa will definitely take me back," the shinobi grinned.

Kakashi eye-smiled.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Kakashi appeared on the training ground where he was supposed to meet his students three hours ago.<p>

"Hello my cute little genins!" Kakashi greeted.

The genins looked at him in awe, Kakashi wondered why _'Hmm... did I do anything strange today? Nah. I only spent two hours visiting Obito. I don't think there is anything special.' _What Kakashi didn't realize is that the genins left as they saw Kakashi beating the shinobi. They believed that they have seen the 'real' reason why Kakashi is always late.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you late?" Sakura asked. _'Hm, she lacked some spirit today.' _Kakashi shrugged, _'probably got rejected by Sasuke again.'_

Kakashi eye-smiled, "I helped an old woman cross the street."

* * *

><p>Team 7 stood in front of Hokage, ready to take their mission.<p>

"How did it go Naruto-kun?" asked Sarutobi Hiruzen, the sandaime Hokage with a grin, he is curious to their answer. He knew of course that Kakashi was late to visit the memorial stone.

"Kakashi-sensei served Konoha like a true shinobi..." Naruto stated, still in shock. Sakura and Sasuke nodded, agreeing.

The Hokage and Kakashi blinked.


End file.
